inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Animation Auditions
Animation Auditions are given out to the public in order to recruit new animators for Inanimate Insanity II. First Video On April 17, 2013, one day before Adam Katz's birthday, a video released on AnimationEpic's channel aiming to recruit new animators. In order to do this, viewers would be able to download a Flash file containing puppets for Apple and Baseball, and an audio file containing their respective voices. Script Baseball: Hey Apple! Guess what! I have amazing news! Apple: Really? What's the news anyway? Baseball: Well, it's um... uh... I forgot the news! Apple: What? How can you forget it? What are we gonna do with you Baseball? Baseball: I... don't... know! Both files are obtained in the description. Viewers were instructed to upload a video to YouTube of their audition. Second Video On January 31, 2016, another video was released on AnimationEpic, also to recruit new animators, but this time they will be compensated for. The video featured Adam Katz, Taylor Grodin, Brian Koch, Justin Chapman, and, briefly, Samuel Thornbury. The video's audition style was changed, as the participants now have three different auditions they can choose from instead of just one. The three scenes paired Fan and Knife, OJ and Test Tube, and Fan and Baseball. Script Scene 1 Fan: Knife! We have a problem... we're in an endless white void! There's no background! Knife: Wa-wa-wait. So, there's really endless possibilities here! Fan: What're you talking about? *heavy panting* Knife: Woah, dude, you should just calm down. Why not try flying off that pillar? Fan: Sure! Sounds reasonable! Wee! *hits something* Ahhhhh! *crashes on floor* Ow! Wow, that hurt! Knife: Endless possibilities! *laughs* Scene 2 Test Tube: Oh, hey OJ! Do you mind if I just show you something? OJ: Oh hey! So, what is it? Test Tube: Behold! *drumroll* It's my newest invention! OJ: Alright, um, what is it for? Test Tube: What isn't it for? Hah! Look at this! *activates invention* OJ: Ahh! * shatters* Test Tube: Oh golly gee! Oh, I never got to hear his opinion. *MeLife recovers OJ* OJ: It's terrible! What's that even for? Test Tube: *mimicking OJ* "Ooh what's that even for", pffft, to kill people, silly. Scene 3 Baseball: Oh, Fan! There you are! I need you to do me a little favor. Fan: Anything to enhance my character in the eyes of the viewers. What do you need? Baseball: I need you to run up that ramp and jump all the way over that cliff! Fan: Um... why? Baseball: Because we want to challenge the animators! Fan: *gasp* Y-you broke the fourth wall! ... You savage! *runs off screaming* *explosion* Baseball: No! It should've been me! Sneak Peek The video then ends with a sneak peek of Episode 10, showcasing the first scene of the episode where MePhone4 appears with Toilet and MePad trying to decide on the next challenge. After MePhone4 remarks how coming up with the challenge is difficult, Toilet suggests that the idea is already in front of him, which MePhone4 brushes off. However, after closer inspection, MePhone4 notices the word "MAZE" written on the board and decides that will be the challenge. Suddenly, MePhone4 inadvertently creates a maze, which generates out of nowhere, startling the group. Trivia * Baseball and Fan are the only characters to be featured in more than one audition script. ** However, Baseball appears in both videos while Fan appears twice in the second video * In the second video, every character in the auditions are voiced by the "Core 4", who also appear as their own cartoon versions in the video. Category:Others Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II